AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME
by Cho Twins
Summary: Sebuah Kisah dimana cinta akan meruntuhkan Kenyataan pahit/"Maukah kau tetap mencintaiku esok pagi?"/"Tentu, Selamanya/KaiLay and Other Pairing Fanfiction/Chap.1/RnR Please?


**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

**.**

**.**

**A SHORT EXO FANFICTION CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**.**

**.**

**KaixLay Pairing**

**ANOTHER PAIRING HERE**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**TYPOxGajexDan Kesalahan Yang lain**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon appa! Lepaskan aku!"

Seorang pemuda berambut dark brown tengah menahan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga seraya mengiggit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sesekali ia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat dari seorang pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Ya, tak lain pria baruh baya tersebut adalah ayahnya sendiri—ya, ayah kandungnya.

Namun, sang ayah bukannya melepas genggamannya, malah semakin menarik anak semata wayangnya itu menuju rumah besar yang tak jauh dari mereka berpijak. Tarikan paksanya itu membuat kulit mulus nan putih bak porselen itu membengkak karena ulahnya barusan. Tapi, ia tak mengubrusinya. Tujuan utamanya adalah, membawa putra semata wayangnya itu pulang—dan terhindar dari sosok yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Ku-kumohon appa, hiks! Kumohon.." lirih pemuda berambut dark brown itu mulai terisak. Pria paruh baya dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Tentu saja dia takkan melepaskannya! Walau pemuda berambut dark brown itu akan menangis meraung raung dihadapannya, percuma saja. Takkan ia lepaskan.

"Tidak, Lay! Kau sudah berani beraninya membohongi appa demi lelaki jalang itu!" teriak pria paruh baya itu didepan anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Lay—itu. Pemuda bernama Lay itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesali perbuatannya. Namun bibirnya kembali bergerak—untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang terpenting baginya.

"Kai bukan lelaki jalang, appa! Dia orang baik!" ujar Lay mengelak. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa takut menjalar menyelimuti jiwanya. Ya, dia tahu. Jika ia mengatakan hal itu, ayahnya akan semakin marah padanya. Namun, apa boleh buat? Cinta telah membakar semuanya. Segala rasa takut akan hilang begitu saja saat membelanya, namun setelahnya.. ya, yang ada hanyalah rasa takut dan rasa menyesal yang menghantui dirinya.

"APA KAU BILANG?! JADI KAU LEBIH MEMBELA LELAKI JALANG ITU KETIMBANG AYAHMU SENDIRI, HEH!?" teriak pria paruh baya itu geram seraya menarik tubuh anaknya itu semakin kuat dan mendorong tubuh anaknya kuat kuat sehingga membuat Lay terjatuh didalam rumah mereka yang megah itu. Setelah dipastikan anaknya sudah masuk kerumah, lelaki paruh baya itu segera menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Appaa! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti Kai! Dia tak bersalah, Appa! Akulah yang salah!" teriak Lay dari dalam seraya menggedor gedor pintu rumahnya sendiri dari dalam. Namun sang ayah kembali tak mendengarkan. Rasa dendam yang membakar hatinya benar benar membuatnya tak sanggup untuk mendengar. Segera saja ia beranjak pergi, dan meninggalkan rumah megahnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung anak semata wayangnya itu. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah—memberi pelajaran pada 'lelaki jalang itu'.

Pria paruh baya itu bernama Kim Joon Myeon atau lebih akrabnya dipanggil Suho. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha yang teramat amat sangat sukses. Bahkan kesuksesan dirinya tak dapat digambarkan oleh kata kata. Dengan usia yang relative muda, ia dapat mempunyai beberapa perusahaan besar yang maju dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia. Dirinya selalu ditemani oleh kehidupan kehidupan yang sangat berkecukupan. Walau dirinya dapat memiliki segalanya, ada sesuatu yang ia tak dapat miliki sekarang.

Ya, pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Kim kyungsoo. Ia sudah wafat sejak 3 tahun lalu—karena itulah, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan seorang anak semata wayangnya 'Lay'. Anak yang sangat teramat sangat ia sayangi. Anak satu satunya yang ia miliki. Anak yang paling dia banggakan. Oleh karena itulah—ia ingin sekali menjaga anak kesayangannya itu. Dengan cara APAPUN. Ia ingin menjaganya. Ya, menjaganya dari lelaki jalang itu!

Ia mengacu langkahnya menuju gerbang depan, dimana sesosok pemuda bermata obsidian tengah ditahan oleh dua orang lelaki berbadan besar yang sedari tadi menahan kedua lengan pemuda itu. Sebuah seringaian jahat terukir begitu saja dari wajah nan rupawan milik Suho. Ditatapnya pemilik mata Obsidian itu dengan tatapan sengitnya.

Ia mengangkat dagu pemuda tadi dengan tangan kanannya, membuat kedua belah mata itu berhadapan secara langsung. Kai—pemilik mata obsidian itu, menatap Suho dengan tatapan tak ingin kalah khas miliknya. Dan tatapan dari Kai barusan, benar benar membuat Suho naik darah. Dia sudah muak melihat lelaki jalang dihadapannya itu. Ya, lelaki yang membuat orang yang amat dicintainya pergi.

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, Jangan dekati lagi putraku itu!" desis Suho seraya melempar tatapan sengit miliknya pada kedua belah Obsidian milik Kai.

Kai menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, "Maaf, aku... aku akan terus mencintainya,"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kai, Suho segera menggelatukkan giginya geram. Tak disangka, pemuda ini tak kunjung menyerah! Dengan penuh emosi, ia segera mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada pipi Kai yang sudah terlihat memar berkat pukulan demi pukulan yang ia terima dari dua orang lelaki berbadan besar yang tengah menahan kedua lengannya itu.

Bukkkk!

Sukses, Suho telah memukul Kai sampai jatuh tersungkup di permukaan tanah yang kotor. Suho menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya. Kali ini posisi dirinya sangat jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Kai yang bukan siapa siapa itu. Dengan membusungkan dada, Suho mengangkat kakinya, dan meletakannya diatas kepala Kai. Suho sama sekali tak memberikan tekanan pada kakinya. Ya, kali ini dia akan memberi ampun.

"Dengar kau Kim Jong-in! Jika ingin selamat dari tanganku, lebih baik jangan pernah tunjukkan batang hidungmu di sekitar rumahku ini, arraseo!?" ancam Suho seraya menendang kecil kepala Kai. Membuat Kai meringis perlahan—bukan rasa sakit dalam raganya, tapi dalam jiwanya.

Detik berikutnya Suho segera mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Kai dan segera berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kai. Kedua lelaki berbadan besar itu juga mengikuti langkah kepergian tuan-nya itu. Sedang Kai?

Oh, dia masih saja terdiam tak berkata kata. Matanya menatap kosong kearah rumah megah dihadapannya itu. Kilatan matanya meredup. Ya, selalu seperti ini yang dia alami. Namun, sepertinya Kai sudah belajar untuk bersabar. Well, sudah berkali kali dia mendapatkan pukulan demi pukulan yang diberikan oleh Suho. Dia sedang belajar untuk terbiasa—dan terus mencintai pujaan hatinya.

Kai segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan berjalan perlahan untuk pulang. Meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Yah, hari sudah larut, dia harus segera pulang. Kai menyergoh saku celananya—dan mengeluarkan handphone berwarna hitam miliknya. Dengan sigap jari jarinya segera menekan tombol tombol angka yang hendak ia tuju.

"Ah, Yeoboseyo Lay-hyung, maaf aku menganggumu," ucap Kai memulai pembicaraan. Ya, yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi 'Lay'. Pemuda yang bernotabane sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"K-kai! Hiks! Ku-Kumohon.. M-Maafkan appa-ku.. A-Apa yang i-ia lakukan padamu, Hiks!" Kai mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara kekasihnya yang sedang terisak disebelah sana.

"Ahh, gwenchana.. Jangan menangis, hyung.. Aku tak apa apa kok, Sungguh! Aku hanya mendapat pukulan kecil seperti biasa, hehehe.." jawab Kai mencoba tertawa. Dia tak ingin kekasihnya terus menangis memikirkan dirinya. Ya, Kai tak mau mendengar kekasihnya menangis.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu Hyung, ah ne Hyung, kai ingin bertanya," Kai menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Ne Kai?"

"Maukah... Maukah kau tetap mencintaiku esok pagi, hyung?" Kai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sendiri. Ya, setiap malam—dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada kekasihnya. Biar kutegaskan—SETIAP MALAM! Dan tentu saja jawabannya sama—

"Tentu Kai, Selamanya."

-AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME-

.

.

Seorang pemuda berbadan jangkung tengah berbaring di kasur putihnya seraya menatap kosong langit langit kamar. Sebut saja dia Chanyeol—atau lengkapnya lagi Park Chanyeol. Sesekali ia mulai mengangkat sebuah foto yang ia genggam di tangannya, dan menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, disana tertera dirinya sedang merangkul seorang pemuda berporos manis yang tampak lebih pendek dirinya tengah memegang sebuah balon berwarna biru. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum tipis memandanginya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." gumamnya lirih. Dibelainya foto pemuda manis barusan dengan tatapan sendu. Ia meneguk salivanya perlahan. Dan menghela nafas berat, mengeluarkan segala rasa gundah yang menindihinya selang waktu lama ini. "kenapa.. kenapa kau membuatku begini?"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan memandang foto itu kembali. Ia menggelatuk-kan giginya geram dan mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi, "SHIT! SIALAN KAU WU YI FAN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Mian Ya, Yang FFku Yang "MINE" Belum Sempet di Post~ (/..\) Sekarang udah School Day jadi Jarang Nulis, **

**Ah Ne, Mian kalo Gaje'-') Aku lagi suka KaiLay couple**

**RnR please? #puppy eyes bareng Baekhyun Luhan Tao Xiumin D.O Lay**


End file.
